Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and an electric power supply device thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In some cases, a rider wishes to activate a specified accessory load after the rider stops a vehicle and turns OFF an ignition switch. In this case, typically, the accessory load is turned ON by using a switch which is different from the ignition switch and is directly connected to an electric power supply. As another example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 9-263180 discloses a device which activates a hazard lamp for a specified time after a rider stops a vehicle and turns OFF an ignition switch. This allows the rider to notify a subsequent vehicle that the rider is stopping the vehicle and getting off the vehicle, by blinking a hazard lamp for the specified time from the time point when the rider turns OFF the ignition switch and gets off the vehicle.
However, when the accessory load can be turned ON/OFF by using the switch which is different from the ignition switch and is directly connected to the electric power supply, a third party may mischievously turn ON the accessory load without the rider's permission, and as a result, the electric power may be wasted, unless the switch is configured to be locked. In the device disclosed in the above Patent Literature, a timer mechanism for measuring the specified time is built into a controller, and a voltage is applied to a turn signal relay to blink the hazard lamp for the specified time. The hazard lamp is automatically turned OFF after passage of the specified time. A user cannot choose the timing when the hazard lamp is turned OFF.